claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Priscilla
Etymology Derives from "Priscilla," diminutive of Latin "Prisca," feminine form of priscus (ancient). Character in Edmund Spenser's The Faerie Queen. Used as an English-language name since the English Reformation. Appearance 'Childhood' Appears as "tween," between 8 and 12 years old. Unlike silver eyes and blonde hair of Claymore warriors, Priscilla has brown eyes and bob of brunette hair. Reverts to this appearance as Awakened Being in human guise. Compare to Riful. 'Claymore warrior' Razor-cut layered bob frames ingenue face. 'Awakened' While partially awakened, has Yoma-like appearance on plateau sequence.Claymore 5, Scene 023, p. 42; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 Fully awakened into demonic angel form, with reptilian wings and unicorn horn on forehead.Claymore 5, Scene 024, pp.78–79; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 Referred to as a unicorn by Ophelia in European editions. Personality Unbalanced emotionally, given to opposite extremes. Manichaean in outlook. Unable to view situations with temperance. In Chaldean Numerology, the number 2, Priscilla's number, is often viewed as the number of evil and misfortune. Datasheet 'Claymore warrior' 'Baseline' Height: 165cm (5ft 4.96in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 510 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1'', "Yoma War Record I," p. 510 *Yoma Power: A+ *Agile: A+ *Strength: B+ *Mental: D *Sensing: A+ *Leadership: C 'Class' Priscilla is an Offensive Type warrior, her innate abilities being Yoma Energy Control and Fast Development.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 510 'Technique' Yoma Energy Control enables Yoma Energy Control Technique.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 510 'Evaluation' Organization assessess subject to have even greater latent power than Teresa. But due to over-dedication to duty, misjudges her own limits and awakens during purge of Teresa. She kills all the warriors on the scene and flies away to parts unknown. 'Awakened' From Yoma War Record II.Fragments of Silver Omnibus II, "Yoma War Record II," p. 692 'Baseline' *Yoma Power: EX *Agile: SSS+ *Strength: SSS *Solidity: S+ *Intellect: SS History 'Childhood' Born in southern region of Mucha, which VIZ Media and scanlations translate as "Musha."Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, p. 159 Manga version of Priscilla mentions having a father, mother, brother and sister. But no further information about their fate.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, p. 157 Anime depicts a Yoma, posing as her father, killing her family, of which Priscilla is youngest of three children. Priscilla uses an ax to kill Yoma as he eats Priscilla's sister. This incident traumatizes her, rather than her defeat by Teresa in the manga.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 'Organization' 'Teresa Mission' 'Rokut' Teresa leaves Clare with foster family in Rokut. Bandits massacre villagers. Teresa returns too late and executes entire gang.Claymore 4, Scene 016, p. 27; Claymore, Anime Scene 06 Teresa breaks cardinal rule of Organization—never kill humans. Later she resists execution, when Orsay refuses to reveal Clare's fate. Teresa leaves with Clare. Warriors No. 2–5 are sent to Purge Teresa.Claymore '', Scene 017, p. 69; ''Claymore, Anime Scene 06 'Marked for death' Two warriors—"Stormwind" Noel (No. 4) and "Mighty" Sophia (No. 3)—meet in Yoma-infested village. As they kill Yoma, they argue who should be No. 3. Noel challenges Sophia to a fight. But No. 2, "Quick-sword" Ilena arrives. She says a new No. 2 has been promoted. Everyone has been demoted by one rank.Claymore 4, Scene 018, p. 89; Claymore, Anime Scene 06 This angers Noel. The new No. 2, Priscilla, stumbles from an alley. Noel challenges her to a fight, then sees dead Yoma filling the alley. Priscilla's Yoma Energy Control enables her to completely turn off her Yoma Power.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 510 Sophia says, "But...the battle was so close and yet I never sensed it."Claymore 4, Scene 018, p. 97 'Target' At another village, the Teresa Mission locates Teresa inside the inn.Claymore 4, Scene 019, p. 118; Claymore, Anime Scene 07 Ilena's plan is to force Teresa out in the street, where Teresa is to be ambushed from behind. Despite Teresa's Detailed Yoma Energy Sensing, she does not detect Priscilla's presence. But plan backfires when Priscilla introduces herself.Claymore 4, Scene 019, pp. 132–133; Claymore, Anime Scene 07 One-by-one, Teresa defeat warriors—without Yoma Power. And in at least Priscilla's case, without Detailed Yoma Energy Sensing..Claymore 4, Scene 021, pp. 188–189; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 Ilena admits underestimating Teresa's pure technical skill. Under Priscilla's leadership, execution team proves little more than an organized mob 'Last combat' Teresa and Clare leave town. But Priscilla awakens and pursues them. On plateau, Priscilla fights Teresa. Execution party arrives. Priscilla beheads Teresa.Claymore 5, Scene 023, pp. 62–63; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 'Aftermath' Priscilla fully awakens into a one-horned, winged being.Claymore 5, Scene 024, pp. 72–73; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 Execution team attacks. Ilena loses left arm. Priscilla then loses her arm to Noel, but regenerates it. She impales Sophia and Noel, then slashes Ilena. But Priscilla ignores Clare, then flies away.Claymore 5, pp. 66–91; Scene 024, Claymore, Anime Scene 08 'Awakened' 'Alfons' 'Isley' Priscilla, now in guise of young girl, wanders through snowy village. When a stranger offers to help, Priscilla says "I want to eat guts."Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, p. 129 Later, Isley and Rigaldo survey wreckage of village.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, pp. 130–131 Priscilla shows up naked in new village. Again, a stranger offers help. Priscilla responses by killing and feeding on the villagers. Rigaldo shows up and awakens into the Silver Lion.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, p. 138 From a distance, Isley senses Rigaldo's defeat. Priscilla, in her winged, horned awakened form, stands atop Rigaldo's prostrate body. Isley awakens into his centaur form. When he fights Priscilla, she destroys half his upper torso.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, p. 156 Isley reverts to his human form. He swears allegiance to Priscilla and asks her greatest wish. She replies that she wants to find her parents in the south. He promises to help.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, pp. 158–159 'Battle of the North' Manga and anime diverge here. ='Manga' = After separating from Clare in Scene 034, Raki reappears wandering through ruin of Alfons village. He escaped from slave prison. He spots a young girl about to be hit by falling debris. He pushes her out of the way. She clings to him. Isley finds them. He says the girl seldom becomes attached to anyone. He asks Raki to accompany the young girl home. Then reveals her name—Priscilla.Claymore 10, Scene 055, p. 131 Later, Raki awakes, surprised Priscilla is asleep in bed with him.Claymore 10, Scene 056, p. 135 Isley takes Raki and Priscilla on horseback to Pieta. They stop on the outskirts of town. Priscilla senses the Yoma Power of the Claymore warriors going out—one-by-one.Claymore 11, Scene 061, pp. 124–125 ='Anime' = In ruined village, Raki searches among gravemarks of Claymore Swords, hoping not to find Clare's Symbol. Relieved that she is not buried here, he moves through ruined village. He spots a young girl about to be hit by falling debris. He pushes her out of the way. She clings to him. Isley finds them. He says that the girl seldom becomes attached to anyone. He asks Raki to accompany the young girl home. Then reveals her name—Priscilla.Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Raki accompanies Isley and Priscilla, as they camp in the winter forest.Claymore, Anime Scene 20 Isley takes Raki and Priscilla on horseback to Pieta. Refugees alert Raki to Claymore warriors fighting in Pieta.Claymore, Anime Scene 22 Raki races to town, followed by Priscilla. She awakens and Clare gives chase. Miria, Deneve and Helen follow. Jean finds Raki crying in alleyway. After speaking with Jean, Raki decides to accompany her as she sets out to find Clare. Priscilla and Clare combat in the volcano.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 After Clare's defeat, Priscilla fights and defeats Miria, Deneve and Helen.Claymore, Anime Scene 25 Jean and Raki arrive. Clare returns to fight and defeats Priscilla. Raki stops Clare from executing Priscilla. Jean dies realigning Clare to normal. Isley takes away Priscilla. The anime series ends here for Priscilla.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 'Mucha' In Lautrec, Riful and Dauf kill 12 members of the Northern Army. But this is misdirection by Isley.Claymore 11, Scene 062, pp. 150–153 When Riful and Dauf go to Mucha to support Luciela, they arrive too late. Luciela is defeated and dead. When Riful meets Isley and Priscilla, she orders a retreat.Claymore 13, Scene 082, pp. 50–57 But Riful finds the merged sisters and brings them back to Lautrec.Claymore 13, Scene 082, p. 61 But Riful recovers Luciela x Rafaela. But to awaken the entity, she needs someone skilled in Sensing.Claymore 15, Scene 082, p. 143 'Lautrec' Events after 7-year Timeskip. 'Doga' Renée confronts Raki in village. She demands to know how he detected the Yoma. When he equivocates, she grabs him by the collar. But a small child intervenes. Renée at first ignores the child, but suddenly retreats.Claymore 15, Scene 081, pp. 112–115 Raki tries to reassure Renée, who cannot believe he would let the child accompany him. After Renée leaves, Raki pats the head of Priscilla.Claymore 15, Scene 081, p. 127 Meanwhile in Mucha, Abyss Feeders pursue Isley. In unnamed village (Isley's Last Stand) he cannot regenerate his legs and topples. Abyss Feeders finish him off. His last thoughts are about his "family," made up of himself, Priscilla and Raki.Claymore 16, Scene 089, pp. 183–185 'Ticelli' In village of Ticelli, Priscilla tells Raki that "Something vast has been born into this land."Claymore 17, Scene 092, p. 95 Destroyer begins rod barrage. Priscilla holds back Raki—a rod barely misses him.Claymore 17, Scene 094, pp. 156–157 In flashback, Priscilla remembers her first meeting with Raki. A faint scent he carries began to restore her memory. When Raki is hit with parasitic Rods, she leaves her arm inside his shoulder.Claymore 20, Shueisha, Scene 110, p. 75 Organization finds Raki. Dae is surprised Raki is still alive. He orders that Raki be brought back to Organization Headquarters.Claymore 18, Scene 096, p. 16 Elsewhere, Clare suddenly detects Priscilla's approach.Claymore 18, Scene 099, p. 116 'Out-of-control' Alicia, facing Riful and Dauf, suddenly leaves. She joins Beth in her combat with Priscilla. The twins both awaken.Claymore 18, Scene 098, p. 90 Priscilla beheads Alicia. Weeping, Beth charges Priscilla.Claymore 18, Scene 098, p. 100 'Riful' After defeating Alicia and Beth, Priscilla finds Riful and Dauf, who are too injured to defend themselves. Priscilla feeds on both.Claymore 18, Scene 099, p. 112–115 'Clare' Priscilla approaches Clare, Deneve and Helen. Clare confronts Priscilla for first time since Clare's childhood.Claymore 18, Scene 099, pp. 124–125 Clare is ready to abandon friends and her humanity to avenge Teresa's death.Claymore 18, Scene 100, pp. 150–151 Clare repeatedly attacks Priscilla, who repels each attack. Jean's mental "block" prevents Clare from awakening, causing her attacks to fail. Deneve and Helen grab Clare and flee Priscilla. They race toward Destroyer.Claymore 19, Scene 103, p. 40 'Dauf' Dauf pursues Priscilla, as she pursues Deneve, Helen and Clare. He attacks Priscilla. But during the fight, he accidentally throws Riful's upper torso. When Dauf glances at it, Priscilla destroys his right arm, then left. When Priscilla regains her memory, she kills Dauf.Claymore 19, Scene 103, pp. 60–61 'Destroyer' Destroyer swallows Clare before Priscilla's arrival. Priscilla too gets swallowed.Claymore 19, Scene 105, p. 125 'Return to Holy City I' Ghosts bring back Yoma cocoon to Rabona. As Galatea probes the cocoon, she realizes that releasing Clare means releasing Priscilla.Claymore 20, Scene 109, p. 50 'Rebellion' 'Sutafu' During the Claymore Rebellion arc at Organization Headquarters, the shattered remains of Hysteria barely clings to life. Hysteria's soliloquy describes two Claymore warriors that fought Hysteria on Rockwell Hill—warrior No. 4, Rosemary. And a mysterious, smiling warrior, resembling Teresa, a new single-digit that is never named. The smiling warrior's attack weakened Hysteria, allowing No. 4 to deliver the coup de grace.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 689–691 As Hysteria remembers the face of the smiling warrior, the remaining Yoma Energy inside Hysteria takes over her mind. Hysteria begins speaking like Priscilla, accusing the unnamed warrior of being a murderer and disobeying the Organization. Finally, the Yoma Energy takes the shape of Priscilla.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 691–697 'Return to Holy City II' Inside the deserted city, the Ghosts are greeted by a tearful Clarice, then Galatea, Galk and Sid. When Miria asks what happened, Galatea leads the Ghosts to the outskirts of town.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 334–337 The awakened form of the unknown Priscilla is half-emerged from the cocoon. Deneve confirms this is the Awakened that she saw in Lautrec.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 338–341 Additional details From Claymore Intimate Persona, 変貌 Henbou (Transformation): Priscilla—Aya Hisakawa 4:43 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Yoma Hive Mission Category:Teresa Mission